


TAPS Investigation: Fentonworks House, 3:36am

by kesomon



Category: Danny Phantom, Ghost Hunters RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Case Fic, Gen, Ghost Hunting, Humor, Taps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8241124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesomon/pseuds/kesomon
Summary: The TAPS team investigates the old Fentonworks House in Amity Park, rumoured to be haunted by the ghost of a young boy with silver hair.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't generally write fic featuring Real People but I also have enough agency of awareness to know that the people on 'reality tv' are still acting out of character for themselves. So, to me, the selves we see on screen are as fictional as any other tv show.
> 
> This story is open for adoption if anyone wishes to expand it.
> 
> Originally posted to FFN 12/9/2011. Edited for spelling mistakes but otherwise posted in its original format.

_**TAPS Investigation: Fentonworks House, 3:36am** _

"Do you want to play a game?" Grant Wilson addressed the dark, empty room, EVP recorder held out enticingly. There had been quite a few sightings of a young, male apparition in the basement of the house they were investigating. It had long been abandoned, but from what equipment and debris had been left behind, it felt to the TAPS member like a mad scientist's lab. So he was down here with Jason Hawes, trying to coax the paranormal occupant to show itself.

"It's called Marco Polo. Do you know how to play that?" His voice echoed in the cavernous room. "I'll call out 'Marco', and you try to respond with 'Polo,' and we'll follow your voice to try and find you." Silence met his query, but he continued, undaunted. "Marco."

Instead of the expected reply, there was a soft, barely whispered giggle that sent chills racing up both men's spines, and a low, inaudibly murmured voice. Grant's hand tightened on the EVP recorder and he shot a wide-eyed look at Jason. From the other man's expression, he'd heard it too. Jason boldly took up the line of questioning. "Was that you?" Silence. "I don't think we heard what you said properly, can you repeat yourself?"

"I said, you're supposed to close your eyes." came a voice directly near Grant's ear. The TAPS member, though he had been ghost-hunting a long time and was used to the unexpected, couldn't help the strangled yelp as he jolted in shock, twisting his flashlight around to catch in its beam-  
-silvery hair-  
-pale, translucent skin-  
-bright green eyes-  
-which, in fact, the specter had squinted, flinching from the light, raising a white-gloved hand to shield his vision from the glare. "Hey, mind pointing that someplace else?"

Too speechless to do anything else, the TAPS member turned the beam to the dusty basement floor.


End file.
